In the optical fiber fields, signals are in pairs and matched with each other, one for transmitting, and one for receiving. Optical transmission tools for optical fibers may be used to connect several short optical fibers with each other to form a long optical fiber. The optical transmission tools may be also used for connecting the optical fiber to an active component, e.g., a light source or a detector or to a passive component, e.g., a light switch or an attenuator. The primary function of an optical fiber connector is to align the core of the optical fiber with the optical path of the connecting component. Hence, the light beam in the optical fiber can be coupled to the optical path of the connecting component.
There are many types of optical fiber connectors. Specifically, MPO (multi-fibre push on) connector is a multi-core and multi-channel connector, and the connector is suitable for configuring high-density optical fibers in a limited space. In general, a conventional optical fiber connector includes a housing having a ferrule for positioning one or more optical fibers. The ferrule is extending out of the housing. Therefore, when the connector is mated with another component, the optical fiber in the ferrule can be coupled to the optical path of the connecting component.
A front portion of a conventional MPO type male optical fiber connector for multiple optical fibers has a guiding pin, and a front portion of a conventional MPO type female optical fiber connector has a corresponding guiding hole. When the two optical fiber connectors are respectively located at two opposite openings of a fiber adapter, hooks of the fiber adapter are respectively engaged with two recessed portions of the two optical fiber connectors, and the guiding pin is inserted into the guiding hole. However, when the connectors are used in a crowded and dense environment like a cabinet or rack in which several connectors are mated with the panel of the apparatus in a dense and crowded manner, it is not easy for the user to pull out the connector from the apparatus.
As a result, a conventional optical fiber connector is provided with a handle, and the user can pull the connector out of the apparatus by pulling the handle. Nevertheless, the handle for the conventional optical fiber connector is just for pulling the connector out of the apparatus, the handle cannot provide a push force for the mating between the optical fiber connector and the fiber adapter.